Generation!
|image = |kanji = Generation! |rōmaji = |band = JAM Project |composer = Kitadani Hiroshi |lyrics = Kageyama Hironobu |song number = 10 |starting episode = G Episode 27: Yuichirou Kanzaki |ending episode = G Episode 48: Deciding Battle |previous song = Break It! |next song = YAIBA (To GIRS Crisis) |gen = 2 }} "Generation!" '''is the tenth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the second opening song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G. It made its debut on Turn 27. CD The album JAM Project BEST COLLECTION XI Xless force, which containing "Generation!" will be released June 17, 2015. It contains the following tracks: *1. Unlimited Force *2. Rebellion〜反逆の戦士達〜 *3. Maverick〜覚醒されし獣〜 *4. 雷牙 〜Tusk of thunder〜 *5. '''Generation! (修改) *6. 灼熱の咆哮 〜 Legend of GAMERA 〜 *7. WANDERERS *8. Breakthrough *9. BUDDY IN SOUL *10. ZERO -BLACK BLOOD- *11. PRAY FOR YOU *12. Rescue mission *13. 炎ノ刻印-DIVINE FLAME- *14. 任務遂行！ *15. my memory, your memory Lyrics Kanji= Generation らのゴールは Beyond the World! Get the Win! てしない へと ヴァンガード い らされ しくて きながら げた すぎる ボロボロのプライドだって めはしない を くしても しみに ち つ めて く があるのさ れそうな ちを ぎ しながら のグレード ここに せ! Generation けに かぶ そう への ビクトリーロードへと Generation らのファイトは わらない ずっと き て の ヴァンガード! スタンドアップ! コールに されて　 になだれ むステージ のファイト にも けたくない　 び め いストライド　 えろなにもかも らしく きるってなんだろう？　 　 ほどあるけど いつだって　 らは らでいたい　 い せ　 きな Generation　いつかたどり く　 そう　 を し　 のファイターに Generation　 らのゴールは　 Beyond the World！　Get the Win！ てしない へと ヴァンガード Generation けに かぶ そう への ビクトリーロードへと Generation らのファイトは わらない ずっと き て の ヴァンガード |-| Rōmaji = Generation Bokura no GOORU wa Beyond the World! Get the Win! Hateshinai mirai e to VANGAADO Genjitsu omoi shirasare Kuyashikute naki nagara miageta Aosugiru sora BOROBORO no PURAIDO datte Zettai akirame wa shinai Nani wo nakushite mo Kurushimi ni uchikatte hajimete Hiraku tobira ga aru no sa Oresouna Kimochi wo tsugita shinagara Saikyou no GUREEDO Koko ni shimese! Generation Asayake ni ukabu Sou Eikou he no VIKUTORII ROODO he to Generation Bokura no FAITO wa Owaranai Zutto Tokihanate mugen no yume VANGAADO Stand up! KOORU ni kata osarete Ikki ni nadarekomu SUTEEJI Honki no FAITO Dare ni mo maketaku nai Yobikome atsui SUTORAIDO Koero nani mo kamo Jibun rashiku ikiru tte nandarou? Fuan yama hodo aru kedo Itsudatte bokura wa bokura de itai Omoidase ookina yume Generation Itsuka tadoritsuku Sou kabe wo kowashi shikou no FAITAA ni Generation Bokura no GOORU wa Beyond the World! Get the Win! Hateshinai mirai he to VANGAADO Generation Asayake ni ukabu Sou Eikou he no VIKUTORII ROODO he to Generation Bokura no FAITO wa Owaranai Zutto Tokihanate mugen no yume VANGAADO |-| English Translation = Generation, our Goal is Beyond the World! Get the Win! Towards the endless future, Vanguard Reality reminded me, frustrated, I looked up crying To the extensively blue sky Even with battered up Pride, absolutely don't give up No matter what is lost The first time you overcome the sadness There is a door you need to open Break the extension of your feelings I'll show you the strongest Grade here! Generation floats in the morning sun Yes, to the Victory Road of glory Generation, our Fight is Never ending, always Unleash the infinite dreams, Vanguard Stand Up! Shoulders pushed by a Call, immediately rushed into a Stage A serious Fight Don't want to lose to anyone, I bring in a hot Stride Exceed everything and anything What does it mean by living like myself? But a mountain of anxiety exist Always, we only want to be ourselves Recall back the big dream Generation will one day arrive Yes, the wall is broken by a supreme Fighter Generation, our Goal is Beyond the World! Get the Win! Towards the endless future, Vanguard Generation floats in the morning sun Yes, to the Victory Road of glory Generation, our Fight is Never ending, always Unleash the infinite dreams, Vanguard Video